Stereo Hearts
by jazzymineluvsyou
Summary: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo. Oneshot.


Gabriella smile at her friends as she stands up on the stage behind the curtains waiting for her name to be called. She was ready to sing what she was really feeling. She missed Troy and everyone knew it, but they also knew that it was time to let go. So here she was, proving to everyone and Troy that she's letting go.

Finally Gabriella heard her name being called, and then a whole lot of applause and Taylor, Kelsi, Martha, and Sharpay over everyone elses' applause. She walked out on to the stage and looked back at the band behind her and give them their que and she sighed quietly then started singing.

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo  
><em>

Gabriella grabbed the microphone and walked down the steps of the stage towards where the gang, and Troy were sitting, she high-fived Sharpay and Taylor then walked over slowly to Troy.__

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?<br>If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
>Like yea fucked up, check it Gabi, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
>'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<br>_

She grabbed Troy's hand and looked straight into his bright baby blue orbs and sang the next verse with every ounce of feeling in her.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<br>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

She put her hand up against his cheek and smiled then kissed his cheek and walked back up slowly to the stage, still feeling Troy's eyes on her. Troy was now realizing just what he had let walk out of his life.

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>And turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>__Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<em>

_Let's go!  
>If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)<br>And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me<br>When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
>Appreciate every mixtape your friends make<br>You never know we come and go like on the interstate  
><em>

Gabriella got back on stage and walked over to the drum player and stood in front of him and smiled then turned back to the crowd and started waving her hands back and forth and the whole gym followed suit. Then Gabi looked at Troy and Saw the look of realization on his face and smiled.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<br>Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo<br>_

Gabriella smiled and walked over to the quiter player and kissed him on the cheek sweetly, and out of the corner of her eye she could see that Troy was also realizing, that Gabriella, had indeed moved on.__

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)<br>I take your head and hold it closer to mine  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind<em>

_My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
>Make me your radio<br>__Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo Yeah<em>

Gabriella smiled widely and looked at the now cheering crowd and saw all her friends smiling at her. They were happy that Gabriella had moved on from Troy. The old Gabriella was back.


End file.
